smash_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby
Kirby is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. His Final Smash is Cook Kirby, which is reminiscent of the Cook ability seen in various ''Kirby'' games. In the games, Cook Kirby clashes his utensils, tosses opponents into a pot, seasons them, stirs, and finally, items pop out of the pot. Attributes Kirby is a small, light character with quick attacks and a huge recovery. Most of Kirby's moves have hitboxes that extend for longer than they appear, giving him deceptive range, but some of Kirby's moves have poor range, such as those where he doesn't use his feet. Kirby's aerials are quick and strong. His Forward Air is a great Wall of Pain technique, his Down Air is a decent Meteor Smash, and his Back Air and Up Air are good finishers. Kirby's hammer and stone can easily KO at low percentages, and the former can also be used as an excellent aerial move as well. Additionally, all of his KO moves have considerable lag, something that opponents can use to their advantage. With five midair jumps and Final Cutter, combined with his floatiness, Kirby's recovery is one of the longest in the game; however, his floatiness and below average airspeed make his recovery slow and predictable. Kirby also has an extremely low crouch (although he cannot crawl), allowing him to duck various attacks. Being light, small, and floaty, Kirby is not very vulnerable to chain grabbing. His low weight also means that he can be KOd at relatively low damages (although his aformentioned excellent recovery helps him survive), and his floatiness can make it even harder to survive vertical knockback. Overall, Kirby has only a few weaknesses which talented players should be able to overcome. Changes from Brawl to Smash Wars Coming Soon Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral attack: Vulcan Jab - Two punches, followed by a rapid flurry of punches that release shock waves. Similar to Vulcan Jab from his Fighter Ability. (2%, 3%, 1%, 1%, 1%...) If you manage to get the enemy against a wall or they don't know how to DI then it has a very high damage potential. *Dash attack: Break Spin - Spins on his hands, while repeatedly kicking with his feet. Multiple hits. Break Spin from his Yo-yo Ability from Kirby Super Star. Has high priority and is useful for clearout. 5 hits of 2% damage with little, set knockback that traps the opponent in the attack, then another final hit that has more knockback to it; little kill potential, does 4%. *Forward tilt - A quick long ranged roundhouse kick. Can be angled upward or downward. 7%. *Up tilt - Quickly raises one leg vertically from behind. A good juggling move. It is faster and has higher priority than Snake's Up tilt. The damage depends on the opponent's position from Kirby. 5% if near Kirby, 7% if above or side-by-side from Kirby. *Down tilt - Crouches low and delivers a long ranged low kick. Good chance that it will trip opponents. 6-7%. Smash *Side smash: Spin Kick - Lunges forward and delivers a very long range jump kick that moves Kirby forward. Can be angled. High knockback and executes quickly. It has high enough priority to pierce Meta Knight's Mach Tornado. This is clearly derived from Kirby Super Star, where a nearly identical move called "Spin Kick" can be used by Kirby with the Fighter copy ability. It also looks exactly like an uncharged dash with Jet Kirby in Kirby Super Star 15%-21%. Does weaker damage if hit at the end of the attack. 11%-18%. *Up smash - Does a short backflip while doing an upward kick. Decent range, and high knockback. 15%-21%. Weaker damage if the opponent is hit as Kirby puts his feet on the ground. 12%-17%. *Down Smash - Splits his legs apart and spins around rapidly. A simultaneous down smash. Usually a vertical knockback, if the opponent is close to Kirby and has good range. The hitboxes on the tips of his feet push opponents away as a semi-spike, which is very useful for edgeguarding. 14%-19%. Other *Ledge attack - Flips over the edge and kicks. 6%. *100% Ledge attack - Gets up and then uses a move similar to his down smash. 6%. *Floor attack - Gets up, then kicks on one side, then the other. 5-6%. *Trip attack - Gets up then spins around, kicking. 6% Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial: Twinkle Star - Spins in place, dealing damage with his arms and legs. Has a long duration with multiple separate hits. One hit (per foe): 6%-12% damage, depending on when it lands, with little knockback. *Forward aerial: Triple Kick - Does three spin kicks, with good knockback on the last kick. Kirby could do this move with the Fighter ability in his series. Three hits: the first hit does 4% damage and has very little knockback. The second hit does 3% damage and has even less upward knockback than the first; it has the least knockback, damage, and range of the three. The last hit does 5% damage and has the most knockback, though still little. *Back aerial: Fence Of Pain - Quickly crouches in midair then kicks his legs behind him. High knockback and has Sex Kick properties. There is a sweetspot on this move, just on Kirby's feet tips as it comes out, which deal slightly higher knockback than the rest of his feet. Slight disjointed hitbox. *Up aerial: Does a flip kick in midair similar to his Up smash. Can KO mid to high-percentage opponents. (12-15%) *Down aerial: Drill Kick - Kirby's famous Drill Kick, this move can spike, spikes especially well against characters with poor vertical recovery and Kirby can fast fall this move to lock opponents in the flurry of kicks to increase the spiking effect. Kirby can also land to increase knockback to set up for combos. Multiple hits. (3% per hit, 18% total) Grabs and Throws Note: When Kirby misses a dash grab, he enters an animation similar to when he misses an enemy with the "suplex" ability in Kirby Super Star. *Pummel - A quick punch. Does 1% damage. *Forward throw - Pile Driver from Kirby's Suplex ability in Kirby Super Star and Backdrop from "Adventure". Kirby rises slowly in the air, while flipping, then slams the opponent down, headfirst. Incredible combo potential. This move can lead into combos dealing up to 45% or higher depending on the character's weight and falling speed. Does 8% damage. *Back throw - Big Suplex from Kirby's Suplex ability in Kirby Super Star. Quickly flips backwards and slams opponent head-first into the ground. Does 8% damage. *Down throw - Fury Stomp from Kirby's Suplex ability in Kirby Super Star. Kirby throws his victim into the ground, and then stomps on them several times quickly. Meta Knight has the same throw, but with more horizontal knockback, and slower stomping. Can chain grab fast fallers like Sheik or Fox at low damages. Does 12% damage. *Up throw - Air Drop from Kirby's Ninja ability in Kirby Super Star and his Backdrop from "Adventure". Kirby flies off the top of the screen, and comes back down violently in an explosion, like a Warp Star item. Somewhat average knockback. Meta Knight shares this move as well except without the explosion and inflicts more damage. Does 10% damage. Special Moves Hammer|up=Final Cutter|down=Stone|fs=Cook Kirby|char=Kirby}} Taunts Up Taunt: The famous Kirby Dance. Side Taunt: Spins around, then stops, sticking out his left leg and saying "Eeu!". Almost identical to the "preview" animation shown when he is chosen in the original Super Smash Bros.. Down Taunt: Faces the viewer and says his signature elongated "Hi", but in a lower tone than in Melee. This is the shortest duration taunt in the game. On Screen Appearance Rides in on a Warp Star and crashes on the ground. In competitive play Coming Soon Role in Rise of an Unleashed Army Coming Soon Pallete Swaps Coming Soon Trivia *Kirby's shield stance is similar to his block stance in Kirby Super Star. When it is done with Mirror Kirby, he uses the orb shield just like the shields in Smash. *All of Kirby's victory poses in Smash Wars are based on victory dances he performs when he completes a level in the Kirby games. *Kirby's black-and-white palette swap is a likely reference to Kirby's Dream Land, which depicts him as being black-and-white on the box art, due to Nintendo's confusion over what color Kirby ought to be. *Kirby is one of the two characters who changed the least in design from Brawl to Smash Wars. The other is Mr. Game and Watch *Kirby and Yoshi are the only character that fully change their body color on their palette swap. Category:Characters Category:Kirby universe